


Misadventures of Batwing and Robin

by BlackbatRevolution



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batwing (Comics), Futures End (Comics)
Genre: Black in Fanfiction, Gen, blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbatRevolution/pseuds/BlackbatRevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Duke go on adventures as batwing and robin. Small drabble style writing. Platonic friendships explored only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. well, fuck you too.

_" I'll give you a fifty for some of those powdered donuts."_ Luke pleaded.   
  
  
_"Nope. I told you to bring some food, you didnt listen so suffer the consequences."_  
  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. _" Come on I know you're a part time waiter or something, you need the money and I need food, i'm going to pass out!"_ he said much louder than necessary.   
  
Robin hated every moment he was spending with his new crime fighting partner _**Batwing**_. Since they were both new to the bat network and around the same age, Batman made them partners. Right now he could be teaming up Nightwing to kick a famous rogue's ass, investigating the disappearances of gotham orphans with red robin and black bat or programming the global bat network interface with Oracle. But instead of all those cool missions he could use to prove himself to their fearless leader, he was stuck on a stake out with the most arrogant! immature! annoying! hero in Gotham. If he says one more word about the goddamn donuts Duke is going to choke him to death with them.   
  
_"So you gonna share the donuts or what, cause I haven't eaten since dinner at like 6 oclock."_ Fox checked his watch to see it was eleven fifteen. He's not even used to going three hours without a snack, much less five hours! and fifteen minutes!. Well Unless he was asleep. Which, he wish he were right now. It would be more interesting than a stake out with the most boring by the book hero ever.   
  
  
_"No."_ The dreadlocked robin was playing no games tonight. 

  
  
_" Ugh why did i get the worst robin, why couldn't i get Steph or Damian."_ That cut deep. Unlike Luke whose identity was fairly new, Duke had an entire legacy of robins to feel inferior to. 

 

  
_"Well at least I earned my place."_ Check and mate, point goes to Robin. 

  
  
  
_" What is that suppose to mean?"_  Batwing stood up and slowly approaching robin. 

  
  
_"Do you think you'd be here if Lucious hadn't given a glowing recommendation?_."  
  
  
Luke finger poked the chest plate of Duke's Robin outfit. Was he trying to intimidate him? if he was, he would have to try much harder than chest poking." I dare you to say that again." 

  
_" Ne-po-tism!"_ Duke growled glaring back at Fox, The eyes glowed on the batwing suit, but Duke was showing no fear. He could disarm that hunk a junk in seconds with enough spare time to slug Luke.   
  
  
  
_" Well, fuck you too."_

  
  
  
And this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

 

 

  
  
  
  



	2. you never asked

Mid battle batman's underlings usually take this time to banter and tease the crooks but not Batwing and Robin.The latter wasn't much of a talker out of costume so it wasn't a surprise he was a silent fighter but Luke was a quipper. Luke would usually spend the majority of the time owning the goons verbally but he was too busy talking about bat girls to be clever. _or what he thought was clever._

 _  
"_ Damn Cass looked great tonight,  Stephanie too abd Barbara has always been _hot."_

 

 _" okay."_ Duke was punching out two of Anarky's thugs while trying to pin point their boss' location before he can escape, _again._   He had no time for Luke's crap. 

 

 _"_ Ever since i was a kid i wanted to date Batgirl." 

 

_"Sure."_

 

 _"_ Like I'm not one to have a type, I like all kinds of girls, curvy ones like Steph. _"_ Duke rolled his eyes anymore they would be forever lodged in his sockets. 

  
  
"Hmm."

 

"Lithe muscular ones like Cass, she's well fit. I could help her stay in shape, _if you know what i am mean_." Batwing was boarding on sexist, if he hadn't yet crossed those lines. 

 

"That guy's getting away."

 

"Sure i'll get him...Barbara is a bit too old for me, i mean I wouldn't care about age but i'm sure she would, Grayson too, oh shit Tim and Steph dated so it would be awkward if I dated her, ya think harper's single? i mean she isn't exactly batgirl but close enough right?"  The young Fox babbled on for a while about the hottest superhero women finally noticing his dreaded friend wasn't as invested as he was.   
  
  
"What, batgirl isn't your type?"  He seemed really offended that Robin didn't find the girls who took on the Batgirl mantle hot, How dare he. Batgirl was like the hottest.   
  
  
  
"No not really, pass me a smoke bomb i'm out."

  
  
"What's your type then? Starfire, you like them tall and foreign huh?"   


  
"Nope."

  
  
"Fine, what superhero is you're type?"

  
  
Duke let out a sigh, if he wanted to get along with Luke he has to be social, more willing to share his personal life. If he doesn't bond with Luke in someway this dude will get him killed. The more mature bat let out a long sigh then faced his chatty friend.   
  
  
" I dont know...Connor hawke is pretty hot."  
  
  
If you want to shut up a babbling straight guy just talk about how you find another guy hot and he wont be able to finish a sentence for a while. Duke Thomas was gay, it wasn't a secret but he wasn't very talkative so he imagined very few knew. Harper knew he was gay because he took her brother out a date once or twice before realizing dating is going to interfering with his Robin duties and school work.   
  
   
"Connor Hawke, he's..... a pretty cool dude.....i mean I like girls so....i guess i can see him being..hot, i don't care that you're....you know.. gay, um"  Robin tried to hold back a laugh, this was hilarious. He has never seen him this lost for words.   
  
  
" Luke? " 

  
  
" yeah"

  
  
" Just shut up."

  
  
"okay."   
  
 


	3. Dubstep is shit .1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music bashing ahead.

Its been clear that Duke and Luke were very different, these differences kept them from being a true dynamic duo. The latest mission was no exception, they were at each other's throats. You'd think a serious mission like tracing the manufacturer of scare crow's new drug would make the bat boys cooperate but no. Duke had Luke pick out the clothing to wear undercover but that seemed to be a mistake, its been noted that Luke had no style whats so ever. Who knew skinny jeans, V necks and blazers could look so uncool, it didn't look as bad as Robin thought but he wish Luke had taken his modest style into consideration . Ugh, there were like six people wearing the same thing as them.   
  
  
"We look stupid."    
  
  
"We look like they do, sure I don't normally wear my pants this tight but sacrifices must be made." Lucas had never seen Duke this unprofessional, complaining about clothes and checking his appearance like this wasn't a mission.  
  
  
"Ugh whatever, lets just get this over."  Once again looking around as if he's hiding from someone, its getting on Luke's nerves.   
  
  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you today, its just an outfit, get over it."   
  
  
Thomas looked like he was about to say something then he stopped in his track and narrowed his eyes at his partner. "Whatever."  
  
  
The room was loud and crowded with people grinding up on one another. They were suppose to blend in and be one of those people soon. Luke had no problem seducing a few people suspected of being supplying or buying scare's "angel's kiss" drug. The drug should make one feel like they're floating to heaven but has the side effect of having them jump off of tall building without fear. Was a little escape from reality really worth it? 

 

  
The two spend most of the time surveying the room quietly, neither of them talked in fear of getting on each other's nerves. Did Robin and Nightwing start out like this, sick of each other in a matter of days and unable to get over their conflicting personalities. Maybe Luke was being too laid back and robin was being too uptight, there has to be something in the world that can unite them. They stopped playing a CD when the DJ came back from Her break.   
  
  
"Fuck this noise."

  
  
"UGH, yes they call this music?"

  
  
"If this is music then so are my farts."

  
"Ha. dubstep is trash, i'm surprise you don't like it, you seem like the type." 

  
  
" Wait what do you mean!"

  
  
" You look like a dubstep loving pleb." Duke chuckled.

  
  
"Wow i am thoroughly offended!" Fox slugged him in the arm. 

  
  
" Dubstep is shit."

  
  
"Shit is better." The two shared a smile for the first time. friendships born of a hate of something are the realest. 


	4. I'm here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is grammar?

"Duke buddy, come down....turn around and come down from the ledge." Luke should have kept a better eye on his friend but he was too busy hitting on some girl to pay any attention to Duke. Batman would have had his head for not realizing the kind of people scarecrow targets, the villain made an effort of targeting people who are stressed, people who need an escape from their everyday life.

 

" Lu-lu, lucy...no lupus, nope. haha." Duke flashed Luke a sloppy intoxicated smile, he walked further off the ledge with no care whatsoever for his own safety. While following a suspect Duke was sprayed with _angel's kiss_ , much to his annoyance. Now he's a hundred or so feet in the air, fearlessly skipping on roof of the club.

 

"Duke you have to fight this, come on man, please try to fight this." Fox said wishing he could get to his Batwing suit, but if he takes his eyes off robin for a second he's sure he'll jump of the roof and well, batman didn't need to bury another robin.

 

"Fight what Lukey? this is the best i've ever felt, its....so much easier this way." The civie clad robin stopped walking. Taking time to think of his words, talking while being this high off the narcotic must take a lot of concentration.

 

" What's easier?"

 

" Life is easier, when ...its good like this, when i'm happy like this life is easier." There was no way Luke can get to his suit in time to catch Duke, i'll have to talk him down. Now he wished he knew more about his friend to coerce him from the last bit of the ledge. Fox started walking towards him hoping he doesn't frighten him.

 

"Dude if you were having such a hard time with life and personal stuff why didn't you talk to anyone." The long haired bat kept stopping to talk, he hardly noticed Luke was creeping forward.

 

" No one cares...none of you care...you're all rich, out of school and happy, you don't understand."

 

The boy was right to an extent, the majority of the bat network was well off, with the exception of Stephanie and Harper of course. It must be hard to stay on the honor roll, work a part time job and be a hero all at once. All of this stress was getting to Duke, making him a likely target for people like scarecrow. He was never one to talk about his personal life much less complain about how hard he had it. But that was the limit of the truth, everyone cared about Duke. Over the past few months even Luke was learning to like the little uptight dork. He definitely cared how Duke was doing, mentally, emotionally, all that touchy feely shit.

 

"Of course we care, we're a family, we're brothers man."

 

" We barely know each other...batman, forced us to to do this stupid duo thing. I don't even like you."

 

That stung a bit but Luke has been drunk before, he's said to pretty hurtful things to his father when under the influence. He obviously didn't mean any of it, this wasn't much different. This was the drugs speaking not Duke.

 

" Well family doesn't have to like each other, we're still family cause we just happen to be connected like that. Not by blood but by our duty to protect Gotham." This speech was awful but if he doesn't believe it Duke won't either. " So why don't you just come over here, we'll get some donuts n' ice cream and then we beat scarecrow to a _pulp_."

 

Duke turned around, looked down at the bustling Gotham city that just seems to get livelier at night. 'What am I doing up here' he realized, I love my life, I love what I do and I don't want to die. " Okay.."

 

"Okay?...." Luke helped him down from the ledge.

 

" Yeah, My head hurts though...like a lot."

 

" That's the high wearing off, ice cream and tons of sugar usually helps me get over a hang over."

 

"You're paying fox ." Leaning on someone both metaphorically and physically is something Duke will have to get used to. Fox isn't a bad candidate to begin with.


	5. Brothers...right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sap and bad grammar

_"You are the CEO of Wayne tech and you even handle the gadgets for the big bat?"_  
  
  
  
" Yes to all of it, all those gadgets you kids go whirling around Gotham with were authorized by me." Lucius Fox was enjoying bragging a bit, Duke Thomas was looking up at him like his son looks up at batman, with respect and admiration. He felt like a million bucks.  
  
  
  
_"Speaking of our gadgets, I made a few of my own touches to our new shipment of tech...it lacked **force**." _  
  
  
  
The business man tried not to glare at his son, the boy always found a way to interrupt a peaceful moment with negative remarks. "By lacked 'force' did you mean the weapons were tactically and reliable, not everything needs to blow up Lucas."    
  
  
  
_" Sure not everything needs to blow up but things exploding have saved my life several times."_ The young Fox crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, will a day ever pass where his dad doesn't undermine his skills as an engineer and hero.   
  
  
  
"You are so talented and you've just decided to waste all of god's gifts to you." Lucius knew with all his heart Luke could go to an amazing university and become some world changing inventor for the good of man kind, but he wants to be a damn vigilante.   
  
  
  
  
_"Waste them doing what, saving lives!."_ The accused 'reckless' hero was throwing his hands up and shouting back.   
  
  
  
  
"Saving lives is just an excuse to run around aimlessly being reckless!...batman could train any other kid to be his soldier, why did he need _my_ son! I know what happens to his soldiers, i don't want you to be another suit in a tribute case!"   
  
  
  
  
The tension could be sliced with knife, Duke feels uncomfortable but mostly pissed at the two of them. There the two of them are alive and well, having plenty of time to make up for mistakes and misunderstandings and they just take any chance to argue. If he had this kind of opportunity with his mom or dad he wouldn't waste it. He walked between them gaining their attention and lowering their guards at the same time. 

  
  
  
_" My mom was a drama teacher and a wannabe actress, My dad an out of work carpenter and i'd pretend we weren't upset at her for spending money on headshots and clothes instead of essentials like rent or the bills. Instead of talking to her we'd hold it in and shout at her when her spending got too far, mom got depressed turned to alcohol and dad drifted away. As for me, I put my all into my grades and trying to help dad keep the family afloat. I felt lonely in my own house, i could have talked it out with either of them but i decided to instead continue being an orphan **with parents**. We never got to reconcile...my parents met their fate at the hand of the joker and now i'm really an orphan. Don't do this to yourselves." _  
  
  
  
Luke and Lucius looked at each other silently for a minute or so. 

  
  
  
  
Thomas walked out the room leaving the two Foxes to talk it out. He really hopes they work this out and move on.

  
  
  
" Lucas I don't want to ever bury you."   
  
  
  
  
_" Dad, stop underestimating me, I finally know what I want to do with life."_


	6. The bits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> much smaller ficlets. what is grammar.

"Hey Conner, This is my friend Duke, he's a big fan of yours." Batwing pushed robin forward much to his chagrin.

"Really, hello Duke...you are the new robin huh?" His smile radiated through fog surrounding Gotham. Connor Hawke had to be the most princely man on this planet, actually princes did not stand a chance.  
  
Duke nodded and tried not to stare at Conner. Fox thinks he's funny, but this is just cruel and unusual.  
  
Conner extended his hand to the dreaded boy while the kid tried to gain enough courage to speak. " Its good to get to know those who are on our team."  
  
Lucas elbowed his friend jokingly, "Heard that Duke my boy, He's playing for your team."  
  
UGH. 

  
  
"So he left you hanging upside down in a warehouse to make it to a date." Tim was doing his rounds when he bumped into Duke Thomas, robin number V1 respectively.   
  
" Yes, but in his words it wasn't just any date, it was a date with the president's daughter." Mimicking Batwing as he explained.   
  
Tim chuckled and patted the back of his frustrated friend, " Hey, you said he was improving....?"   
  
After sighing,  Duke realized he was improving, " Its a huge improvement, before he would have left be hanging upside down during the fight, try taking out eight goons while all your blood is flowing to your head."

  
  
  
  
  
" So Cass, are you single?   
  
The former assassin thought about it before nodding. Smiling, Luke set his sights on phase two.   
  
"Then how about a date, i mean we're both single attractive people with similar interests."   
  
The raven haired beauty continued peering out at Gotham, but still listening to her partner.   
  
" We could just start small, casual dates, no labels, just fun. What do you say?"  His false bravado is the backbone of his approach.   
  
" Yes."  
  
"Really? you mean it."  
  
" Yes, if you can defeat me in a sparring round."   
  
" So...... that is a no then,"   
  
She smiled at him. " I like _you_."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Batman towered over the Batwing and Robin, especially when they were out of costume. "Do you know why I paired up two up?"  
  
Luke raised his hands excitedly like he was back in elementary school. " Because we're the first black people to join the team."   
  
Bruce narrowed his eyes through his mask. "No Lucas that is not why and you aren't the first---"  
  
"Yeah Luke don't be stupid, Orpheus, Onyx, David Zavimbe _your predecessor_   and Azrael---  
  
"Okay dork I get it, lots of black people have been on the team but not like we have. Like they were B team..we're the **_A team_**."   
  
Bruce sighed and picked both of them up by the scruff of their collars, " If you'll both let me finish, i paired you two up because whatever one of you lacked the other made up for it. i'm proud to call you fully fledged members of this team and Family."   
  
"Told you we are **_A team_**."  
  
Cue fist bump, much to Bruce's chargin.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I used to have posters of Nightwing on my wall, still have one." Duke said studying Dick's form on the balance beam.     
    
" Gay."  
  
" You know that's not an insult to an actual gay person?" rolling his eyes.   
  
" I didnt mean it as an insult, I was stating a fact." He said smugly.   
  
" Fine, but don't tell me you never had superhero posters on your wall."  
  
"Yeah I had wonder woman, zatanna and vixen like any straight dude would."  
  
" You never had a male hero's poster, not even superman. Every guy had a superman poster sexual orientation aside."   
  
"Not me!..I will admit..... I had one green lantern poster, John Stewart. Like he was everything a hero was suppose to be...valiant,kind, brave. He actually rescued me once on our family's trip to hawaii...I was lost in a storm while surfing and he was in the area and saved me. Like he looked just as amazing if not more amazing up close."  
  
" Gay!" 

  
  
  
  
  
"Dude please refrain for being casually sexist in front of wonder woman." 

Luke crossed his arms and scoffed at the allegations " I am not sexist."   
  
"Says the dude has whistled at a girl, said the word "thot" and ogled a woman until you comically ran into a light post....all happened yesterday."  
  
"Fine I won't speak at all in front of her."   
  
" It doesn't matter, I hear she can hear sexist thoughts." robin deadpanned  
  
"No way..." his cringed at the thought of wonder woman reading his sexist thoughts and being disappointed in him.   
  
" Yes way."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Is that an actual cat in a tree?"   
  
" Yeah it is.."  
  
" I thought that was like a bogus stereotypes or urban legend, cats really do get stuck in trees."   
  
" It seems so...should we help it."  
  
" No, it was must learn for itself..."  
  
" Luke its a cat..lets just get it down."  
  
" No it must learn!"   
  
  
  
  
The younger of the two pushed away the bottle. "Sorry I don't drink."  
  
Luke looked at his friend suspiciously. "Everyone drinks alcohol, unless their pregnant, overcoming alcoholism or are a child."

" One: i do not possess a  vagina and or uterus, two: i've never had a drinking problem and three: the only child here is you."  
  
The fox rolled his eyes at the last part. " Then why don't you drink."  
  
Duke sighed. " I don't drink cause alcohol tastes like bitter acid, and beer especially tastes like acidic piss."   
  
" Yeah it does, but you can't just not drink....you'll get used to it."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Its relaxing."  
  
"Why?"   
  
" It helps you forget about your problems?"  
  
" Like drugs?..."  
  
" No not like drugs, its more harmless."  
  
" It ruins alot of lives and killed countless amounts of people. Like a drug!"  
  
" ......just shut up and order a soda."   
  
  
  
  
  
" Can I tell you something?" Luke trying desperately to fake sincerity.   
  
" Sure."   
  
"You're my bestfriend."   
  
" That's nice." Duke replied coldly  
  
" I'd do anything for you..cause we're friends, _bestfriends_."   
  
" Cool."   
  
"You'd do the same right buddy?"  
  
" I'm not getting kaldur to give you Lorena's number, ask her out yourself."  
  
" Put that boyfriend of yours to good use and hook me up!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I had a dream about you last night."   
  
" Was it a sexy dream, imma tell kaldur!" Batwing's smirk and wink can be seen through his suit somehow.   
  
" Gross! no you idiot..it was a really sad dream."   
  
" What was it about then?"  
   
Robin took some time to gather his thoughts, closing his eyes tightly before reopening them. " um, its twenty years in the future and you saved the world from an alien invasion with some tech of yours...."  
  
"How is that sad, dream me sounds awesome!"   
  
" You died during the battle, we wouldn't have won if it weren't for your sacrifice." 

  
"Wow, heavy...how did people react?"  Fox had to admit he was taken aback.   
  
  
" Everyone reacted _well_ badly, Lucius had a heart attack and died....Tiffany became batgirl and continued your legacy but Tam had a mental breakdown and didn't recover, no matter how much the doctors or your mom tried. You were mourned by the entire superhero community..a ceremony and everything."   
  
  
Batwing went silent while robin describe how bat family paid tribute to him, an important question came to him. "How did you react?"  
  
  
Duke stammered for a bit. "Um....i remember quitting superheroing to raise some adopted kids with kaldur...twins, we named them after you Lucas and Lucy. Because that what you would have wanted."   
  
  
" Really?...."  
  
  
" Yeah..that is what I remembered."   
  
  
" I'd do the same."  
  
  
"Really?"   
  
  
"Yeah. we're brothers right?"   
  
  
"Right." 

**Author's Note:**

> Amateur writer trying to add fanwork about people of color to the mainstream comic book fandom. Hoping dearly to improve by practicing. Tell me if i should continue the story.


End file.
